


Daddy's little princess

by Rosaline_Gold



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_Gold/pseuds/Rosaline_Gold
Summary: What happens when The joker and Harley Quinn's daughter was taken from them after a car crash caused by the batman when their daughter was only three years old. It's 13 years later now  and she ends up in one of their clubs with her best friend as a early birthday gift .. will she remember who she really is or will she end up dying at the hand of her own parents.
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

prologue

my name is chloe parker, i'm sixteen years old and my father is the new D.A of gotham city but when i was ten years old i had found out i was adopted and my name had been changed when i was only three years old after me and my real parents were in a car crash that i was told was caused by some kind of giant bat and ever since then i been scared to death of bats or anything to do with bats ever since.

Now then i should tell you a bit about my best friend and roommate at the boarding school we attend which is so happenly name ' Gotham Central City School for Girls " it's an All Girls boarding school but anyways my Bestie's name is Alice Flag , she is the daughter Of Rick Flag and June moone sadly my bestie's mom had died when she was really little so she doesn't really know much about her mom expect for the fact she was really pretty and her father loved her mother very much. 

When both me and alice had first met back when i had just transferred to the school, we honestly didn't like each other right from the start, but the more we got in trouble cause of the fights we had between each other we ended up bonded over the fact we each have single dad's for our father's and also the fact that we have a lot of the same things in common, like we both like listening to billy talent and reading alice's adventures in wonderland, which we only had found out one day in detention after we both ended up beating each other up senseless , though we both come from different backgrounds i feel like i can tell her anything that is happening in my life , which i'm very grateful for . 

ALice is like a sister to me and i'm happy that we are together , but now that just turned sixteen i'm been noticing that things have been a lot different between us , like lately i been hearing voices in my head .. they tell me to hurt Alice by any means necessary , i'm scared if i end up telling her about these voice i'll end up getting locked up in the local insane asylum i have heard stories growing up that it's a place for the criminal insane and also for the people who can't be held in the normal jail . 

Well now seeing that you know a little bit about me and my bestie i think it's time for us to start our wonderful story.. hopefully you in enjoy this roller coaster of a ride with me and my bestie 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1   
\--------------

Chole sighs to herself as she sat in her math class which was her last class of the day and which she found oh so very boring, she had always hated math but she couldn't really complain given her best friend and roommate had told her just before the left for their afternoon classes that she had something very special planned for them later that night which had Chloe still wondering what her friend was up to. 

Meanwhile Alice who had a spare right when chole would be in her math class, giggles to herself as she sat on her bed listening to the latest Billy talent album to come out a few years ago but she had just gotten it for her birthday from her father last year which kind annoyed her cause she wanted a new car for her birthday , but now she couldn't wait for her bestie to get out of class so she could share the surprise she had in store for them that night .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Chloe walked out of her math class she headed towards her's and Alice's bedroom, once she had made into their room she waves to alice who didn't seem to notice a first Chole was back, so Chole walked over to Alce and slides off her head phones she had on before saying " Hey Alice i'm back " 

Alice smiles at Chole before saying " hey Chole about time you got back here "

Chole walked over to her desk and places her books on the desk before she turning around and smiling at alice " yeah math was so boring like it always is , so now what the hell is it you couldn't tell me at lunch " chloe asked as she took a seat on her bed still looking at alice . 

Alice smiles and giggles a bit before walking over to her own desk and opening the top drawer of the desk and pulling out two V.I.P passes to the hottest club in the gotham city's underground , to which chole looked at Alice with wide eyes " HOW DID YOU GET THOSE ? " chloe screamed noticing they where for the club name 'The Laughing House ' which to her was quite the interesting name for a club. 

" i have my way bestie but if you must know this is your early birthday present given i won't be around this year for your birthday " Alice said handing one of the V.I.P passes to chole who took it eagerly . 

Chole kept on looking at the pass in her hands thinking maybe this would be the start of some answers she has long been wondering since finding out she was adopted by Jonathan Parker when she was three years old. Alice waves her hand in front of Chloe's face " whoo earth to Chole " alice said

Looks up at Alice and kind of smiles at her before saying " oh um sorry alice did you say something? " 

Alice sighs but then smiles herself " yeah i asked how does this look ? " alice said before giving off a small spin to show Chole her outfit she was planning to wear that night, chloe gets up off her bed and walks around alice looking her up and down a few times.

" Hmm this looks really good alice better then half the other stuff i have to wear " chloe said with a smile before hugging alice .


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2   
\------------

Later on that night Alice and Chole were walking down the street both of them giggling and trying to keep their short skirts from riding all the way up as they walked with each step they took. Then Chole points to the front of the club as they got closer , the smile on Chole's face slowly started to turn into a frown as she saw how long the line to even get into the club was. 

Alice warped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and smiled at her " don't worry bestie we don't have to wait in that long line when we have these " Alice said holding up her own V.I.P pass that was hanging around her neck , then Alice leads Chole up to the front of the line ignoring the cries of all people behind them as she and Chloe stood in front of the bouncer . 

The bouncer looked the girls up and down before nodding his head and opening the rope covering the entrance to the club , then Alice and Chloe walk into the club to which Chole looks around and gasps at how nice it looked on the inside , then Chloe and Alice walked over to the bar and each of them ordered a rum and coke before taking a seat at the bar and taking with each other while they waited for their drinks .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile up in the main office of the club , The joker took a sip from his drink while he was listening to some business that the man in front of him was talking to him about. From what joker had slightly listened about it , it sounded about some kind of hair brained scheme in order to get the him more money then he already had . Then Joker sighs a bit and pulls out his gun and point it at the man .. " You have five seconds to get out of my sight before i make you " joker said as he pulled back the safety on his gun , then man quickly got up and looked quite worried 

" But .. But .Mr. Joker " the man stumbled out as the joker counted down to one on his other hand, joker was almost down to one , when the man turned around and was about to run before joker shoot him straight though the head 

" Frost " joker screamed 

Frost sighs a bit to himself before putting on a neural face and opening the office door " ya .. boss " Frost asked looking at Joker . 

Then Joker smiles a bit at how fast his right hand man was at coming to his beck and call " yeah can you get someone to clean this up for me " Joker said getting up from his chair then he started to walk around his desk before stopping next to Frost and just patting him on the back As he headed out his office , Frost looked at the body before walking off to get one of the lackeys under him to clean up Joker's office . 

Joker walked down to the main area of the club before suddenly stopping as he sees a pretty little blonde girl dancing just like how his Harley Girl would when she felt the grove of the music, which slightly made Joker wonder who this strange Blonde girl was and why she moved so much like his Harley Girl, then Joker slowly walked over towards Chloe and Alice who so happened to be dancing and laughing having a good time . Suddenly as Chole Spins around she spun around and landed face first in front of the Joker . 

Joker stood in front of Chole and looked at her for some time , it seemed something about her was familiar to him in the back of his crazy mind that he has , Alice quickly went to Chloe's side and tried to help her up " hey you okay ? " she asked sounding a little bit drunk herself. 

Chloe slowly got herself into a seating position before looking up at at who was standing in front of her " uh .. uh " Chloe stuttered before just just looking at the Joker shocked and a bit scared , Alice who was sitting next to Chole followed her gazed before also noticing the Joker was standing right in front of them looking at the both of them .. then Joker suddenly whistled out which strangely made Chole giggle. 

Alice looked at Chole as she giggled from Joker Whistling " Chole are you crazy .. do you know who this is ? " Alice asked chole


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3   
\----------

Harley smiles to herself when she heard her puddin whistle for her , so she flips out of her cage she was dancing in and skips over to where Joker and the girl's were " puddin , you called " harley said as she stood next to Joker. Joker wrapped his arm around harley's waist as she got close to him then he pointed to Chloe and Alice, Alice honestly felt scared to death but as for Chole she just sat there with a strangely wide grin on her face .. it almost like she thought this was all a huge joke or something to that extent. 

Harley looked at both the girl's before looking back at Joker and squealing with joy hoping that one of them was their long lost daughter that they haven't seen since she was three years old . Suddenly everything went black as black bag went over Alice's and Chloe's head and both girl's were brought down to the club's basement also known to everyone who worked for the joker and harley quinn 'the meat locker '   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Alice and Chloe were place in the meat locker they were tied down into two chairs back to back, Alice quietly whimpered feeling like both she and Chloe were going to end up dead at the hands of Joker and Harley quinn. Meanwhile as chole was behind Alice she had passed out from how much she had to drink. Upstairs in the main club Harley quinn and joker were just finishing closing up the club for the night before heading up towards the penthouse to get changed and grab a few things they always keep up in the penthouse instead of the meat locker. 

Harley and joker walk into their room, and Joker then leads Harley towards their bed which only caused Harley to let out a slight giggle before looking at Joker wondering what was going on his mind a bit " puddin, do you think we have time for a quickie ? " Harley asked before softly kissing the side of Joker's neck as she leans in close to him 

" Not now Harls " Joker said pulling Harley's way from him and just looking at her 

" Okay puddin" Harley said before walking over to their walk in closet " Um puddin mind helping me with the zipper i think it's stuck " 

Joker sighs a bit before walking over to Harley and whispering into her ear " You little minx, you just love me undressing you " 

" yes Puddin.." Harley said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard heading down the stairs leading into the meat locker . Harley sat on Joker's Back as they walked down the stairs "thanks Puddin for the Piggy back " Harley said to joker before kissing his cheek

Joker slightly smiles before saying " anything for my Harley girl " 

Chole was still sitting quietly in the chair she had been tied down to due to passing out from how much she had to drink that night. Joker and harley walked into the room the girls had been placed into and harley slowly slides off joker's back before walking over to where chloe was as joker walked over to alice and pulled off the black bag that was on alice while harley pulled off the bag that was on Chloe's head before pouting as chole let out a small snore

" mr. j this one is out cold .. what should we do " harley asked joker 

Joker looks at Harley before walking over to Chloe and looks at her


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4   
~~~~~~~~~~

Joker leans down so his face was in front of chloe's and roughly hit's her on the cheek which causes alice to scream . 

" GET Away from Her " Alice screamed at Joker which got her a slap from harley 

" no one tells my puddin' what to do you brat " harley said after the slap 

meanwhile chole slightly comes to cause of the hit she had received from the Joker , Then chloe looks around the room " what .. what's going on " chloe asked not noticing that both joker and harley quinn were in the room with them .

Which cause Joker to let out a high pitch laugh as he looked at chole before walking over to harley and pulling her close to him and asking her " so what shall we do with these two pooh " harley wraps her one of finger around one of her pigtails and twirls it around as she thought then she giggles a bit 

" well puddin' we could always make them both crazy .. and then have them fight each other to the death " Joker looks at harley with a bit of a raised eyebrow before letting out another laugh .

" i knew there was a reason i kept you around harls " he said before walking away and heads up towards the base of the stairs leading to the meat locker to call to the boys to set something up. 

Chole shivers at the idea harley had come up with then she looks over at alice who had just burst into tears " please let us go .. we won't do this again .. please " alice was begging as she looked at harley quinn who had taken a sit on the very small couch in the room as she waited for the boys to set up the electroshock machine they had taken from arkham the last time they were there. Joker smiles as Chole was forcibly pushed down on the table that had been set up next to the electroshock machine. 

Harley grabs alice's head as alice was trying to look away " uh-uh can't have you looking away " harley said to Alice with a sick twisted smile on her face 

Chloe looked up the joker and suddenly she whispered " you don't need to do this " joker places a leather belt into chloe's mouth quickly before placing the electro's on with side of her head and starts up the machine as Alice cries out chloe's name .


	6. Chapter 6

chapter five   
~~~~~~~

As the electrocurrent was going through Chole, all chole could hear was what sounded like laughter then to a woman's scream before suddenly seeing what looked to be a shadow of a bat standing over her or what she could figure out to maybe a bat she wasn't sure before she closed her eyes. When Chole re opened her eyes she seemed to be in what looked to to her like a child's bedroom, then she heard something that peaked her interest which made her go towards the sound trying to found out what was making that sound. 

AS Chole walked to the child's bedroom door she felt strangely calm something she wasn't sure why she was feeling given she was being held against her will, once she made it to the door she slowly opens it , after opening the door Chole noticed that it lead down a hallway filled with photo's of a little girl that shared quite a lot of similar features to her. At the end of the hallway was another door and as chloe goes to open it a small hand reaches out and grabs her wrist . 

" no don't daddy doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working " said the little girl who was standing next to chloe and was still holding her wrist , it was the same little girl as in the photographs along the walls . Chloe looked down at the little girl before looking at the nearest photo and gasps just as a loud bang went off only followed by what chole could only figure out to be laughter before everything went pitch black again. 

Just as the darkness around chole lifted ..chloe looks around her again but this time she was sitting in what looked to be a vip lounge of some club " hmm this doesn't look like any club i been to with alice " chloe thought to herself before noticing on the table in front her were children's drawing something a three year old would of done. Chole picks up the nearest drawing to her and looks at it , something about it felt like she seen it before almost like in a dream .. then she heard what sounded like a women scream and as she went to get up to investigate the noise everything went dark again which was starting to annoy chole a bit. 

After the darkness lifted again for what seemed to be the third time , Chloe looked around once more but this time she noticed she was sitting in what looked to be the back seat of some kind of vehicle , what kind of vehicle she wasn't sure. Then chole noticed something sticking out under the seat on the driver's side as she picked it up and look at it, what she had picked up was a stuffed wolf plush as she turned it over in her hands a few times then out of nowhere a huge shadow appeared in front of her in the shape of a what seemed to be a bat. 

Once the shadow disappeared, chole noticed she was in a white room with a single table in front of her and on the table sat one photo of the young girl she had met in front of the door at the end of the hallway , the drawing she was looking at before she heard the woman screaming and then the plush wolf she had picked up in the vehicle she had just been in . " okay chole what do all of these things have in common " she muttered to herself before something in the back of her mind clicked " that's it .. these are things from my past .. " she said before the room she was in got engulfed by a blinding white light.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter six   
~~~~~~~~~

it has been about four days since both Alice and Chloe had disappeared and now Alice was sleeping in the chair she had been tied down to, while Chloe was quiet as she was till tied down to the table and hooked up to the electroshock machine. Joker and Harley both walk down to the meat locker early the next morning, then Joker walked over to Chloe and slowly turns on the electroshock machine wanting to shock Chole again . Meanwhile Harley Walks over to Alice and slaps her " wake up you bitch, don't want to miss this " Harley said as she tries to grab Alice's head again 

Alice tried to move her head away from harley's hands but she only gets a slap to her face before Harley grabs her head and holds it straightforward so she could see what her Puddin was doing to Chole who was slowly waking up " mmm five more minutes " Chole muttered out softly. 

Chole suddenly screams as Joker shocks her again which fully wakes her up , but in her mind she had just figured out who she really was .. which caused a strange blinding white light around her mental self . Once the blinding white light had disappeared from her mental view , chloe suddenly looked around and noticed she was still tied down and looking straight up at the joker's face who was now lean down over her, so she turned her head to the side before spitting out the leather that was placed into her mouth by the Joker, then she turned her head so she was look back up at the joker and says " really papa .. is that all you got ? "

Joker looked back at Chole before taking a few steps back given he haven't been called ' Papa' over 13 years , then harley quinn quickly lets go of alice's face she had been holding which was covered in both tears and vomit that had also ran down the front of her clothes before walking over to the joker and placing her hand on his shoulder " you alright puddin? " she asked not even looking at chole. 

Joker looked over at harley as she kept her hand on his shoulder and only nods before looking at chole again just dumbfounded by why she would call him papa after getting electro shocked by him. Chole started to laugh like something funny had been said before thrashing against the restraints holding her down " can someone please let me up ? " chole yelled out to the whole room. 

Alice weakly looked up and said " chole.. your. . alive? " 

Chloe looks at alice the best she could with a strange look on her face " that's not my name .. " she said before harley walked over and looked at her with a soft smile.

" oh then what is your name then.. sweetie ? " Harley asked Chole

chloe slowly turned her head to to harley and smiled back at her before saying " Alexandra Quinn " which caused a gasp from harley before she let out a really high pitch squeal and jumps up and down on the spot 

" it's her .. puddin .. she's finally come home ." Harley said with a big smile on her face 

Alice seemed kind of worried about Chole before saying " Very funny Chole .." 

Chole growls a bit before saying " That isn't my name .. it's Alexandra Quinn "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile on the roof of the GCPD stood commissioner Gordon, rick flag and D.A jonathan parker, all three of them were waiting for the batman to show up after lighting the bat signal into the night sky after four days passed since chloe and alice have gone missing and nothing seems to point to where they were. A few hours past before suddenly Batman shows up in front of them and looks at commissioner Gordon before saying " what is it commissioner ? "


	8. Chapter 8

chapter seven   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commissioner Gordan looks at Batman before saying " we have a couple of teenage girl's missing " . Bat man nods his head before looking at the D.A and Rick flag who were standing one on each side of Commissioner Gordan .

" Alright then , what do you know about these missing girl's Commissioner. " Batman asked turning his attention back to commissioner Gordan. 

" it will be easier if the girls father's tell you everything Batman" Commissioner Gordan said before placing his hands on the D.A's Shoulder and Rick flag's shoulder   
.Rick flag looks at the batman before saying " Our daughter are the best of friend's , it seems so unlike them to just go missing like this. " 

Batman nods his head before the D.A said " the last place we knew they were was their dorm room they share together at Gotham Central city school for girls ." Batman just nods his head again then he looks at Commissioner Gordan. 

" have your men already looked over their dorm room ? Batman asked the Commissioner 

Commissioner Gordan nods his head and replied with " yes but we found nothing out of the ordinary " Batman said nothing before turning and disappearing without another word.   
After Leaving G.C.P.D , Batman headed towards the girl's boarding school, to see if he could find anything the local police could have missed . 

In the meantime, Alexandra was now sitting up on the table she had been laying on after Harley had untied her then she looks at Joker and Harley quinn before saying " What .. is there something on my face ? " 

"no there is nothing on your face sweetie " Harley said before smiling at Alexandra 

" yeah princess there is nothing on your face " Joker added in with a smile on his face as well


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight   
~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman was now in the girl’s dorm room looking around the whole room before noticing a crumpled up piece of paper in the conner of the room, as he picked up the piece of paper and slowly opened it up he saw it was a advertisement for some club called ‘ the laughing house’ . “ hmm why would two teenage girls have a advertisement for this place “ Batman said out loud to himself as he walked out of the girl’s dorm room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexandra giggles a bit as she looked at Alice who was now passed out in the chair she was tied down too before looking at her parent’s with pleading eyes “ mama .. Papa can we go to Ace Chemicals for a little dip into the many vats there. “ Alexandra asked them honestly hoping that both of them would allow her to do that. 

Joker laughs at his daughter’s idea before looking over at Harley to whom was smiling at him with a cheshire grin over her face then Joker looks back at his daughter and asks her “ Princess why do you want to go to Ace Chemicals ? “ 

“ I want to go there cause i want to throw this person who i’m guessing used to be my best friend from ‘when i forgot all of this ‘“ Alexandra said with a dramatic twirl of her arms before saying “ in to one of those vats “ Alexandra said before looking back at her parents with a pout on her face. 

“ okay Angel “ Harley said before pulling Alexandra into a hug   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile on the other side of Town Batman was starting to drive towards Joker's Club ' the laughing house " hoping the Joker might have some information he was looking for , as he was driving he called Alfred who was back at the bat cave.

" Alferd have you pulled up anything about either of these Teenage girls? " Batman asked is faithful butler

" yes sir, it seems like the D.A's daughter actually was adopted by him over ten years ago but i can't seem to get into the files about any of it " Alfred replied with as he was still trying to open the flies he was able to find with the Bat computer.

" i see Alferd, keep on trying to open those files and keep me posted on what you find " Batman saide as he turned a hard right as he was still a few blocks away from ' the laughing house '

" yes sir ' Alfred replies with before hanging up the call with Master Bruce  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just before Joker , Harley and their daughter were about to leave the ' the Laughing House ', Alexandra stopped and looked at her parents before saying " say mama .. Papa can we leave a little message for stupid old Bats ? "

" like what ? " Joker asked his daughter as he snapped his fingers at the two grunts in the room signaling them to place Alice in the Trunk of his car

" oh i was thinking we could sting up a Body with a Riddle for the Bats ? " Alexandra said as she slowly walked up the stairs leading out of the meat locker

" that sounds actually quite funny " Harley said as she followed after Alexandra before saying " um but where are we going to get the body from ? "

Joker follows after the only two people in life that he cared a lot about even though he didn't want to show it to the rest of the world, once the three of them were in the main part of the club which had been closed down for some time now Joker pulls out one of his guns and shoots one of the lowly grunts working under him before laughing and saying " there is our dead body "

Alexandra giggles before walking over to the dead grunt's body and rips open his top before looking back at her parents and says " papa can i borrow your knife please "

Joker pulls out his small pocket knife and hands it to Alexandra who smiles as she takes it , before she turns back to the body and started to carve out the riddle in the body. once Alexandra was down with the body Joker ordered another Grunt to sting up the body so when the Batman landed in the middle of the club the body would fall down and show the riddle to him.


End file.
